pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wizardboy777/Newbie Guide/Editing
Nice. I like. -[[User:Kyrax|'Kyrax']] 03:49, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Me too :) Still not quite done with this one. And I have more to do. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 03:53, 9 October 2007 (CEST) To do a numbered list, start each line with a pound sign (#). ' (#) is not a pound sign. (£) is a pound sign. Selket Shadowdancer 17:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually # is the pound symbol on American phones. Its not talking about the currency. Drahgal Meir 17:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Silly non-americans, using other names for things. "Number sign" should be more universally correct, I think. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 21:30, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Silly non Americans? You guys can't even spell half the words in the English language properly, lol. I'll stand corrected (I'm not North American so it's not really obvious) however just remember it's not only Americans who vist this site. Selket Shadowdancer 21:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Stereotyping is much worse than bad spelling, IMO. I can spell the majority of words in the English dictionary that people actualy use (really obscure or complex words I might not be able to spell). I could stereotype "non-americans" too, but I try not to because I know they're false. --JaiGoesMonksassin 21:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::"I can spell the majority of words in the English dictionary" British or American English though? ;) ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's not talking about phones, so yes number sign. Offense and defence are very hard to spell btw--Relyk 22:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Stereotyping? Lol American English. Selket Shadowdancer 22:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Probably both, Phen. There aren't that many differences, and they're mostly changing 'er' to 're' or 'o' to 'ou'. For instance, 'center' to 'centre' and 'color' to 'colour.' And they're both spelled with an 's', Relyk. The only time you use a 'c' is with 'offence,' which is like a criminal offence kind of thing. I'll admit I had to look that one up, though :(. I think I might have been spelling defense wrong, tbh. --JaiGoesMonksassin 22:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Depends on what country you're from. Americans spell seem to spell it defense, while we spell it defence. You can see most American spellings in Guild Wars skills. Funnily enough we don't use a C when spelling defensive though. There's quite alot of spelling differences which mostly derive from pronounciations. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_and_British_English_spelling_differences#-our.2C_-or Selket Shadowdancer 22:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I was just looking at that article, actually, when you editted your post. You learn something new every day. Wiki says that 'defense' and 'offense' are both spelled with 'ce' over 'se' by the british... English is so damn complicated sometimes... --JaiGoesMonksassin 22:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::On a side note, you people can derail a conversation worse than an old guildmate of mine, and that's really saying something. --JaiGoesMonksassin 22:28, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't find it complicated to be honest, lol. Oh and as for derailment, welcome to PvX. Selket Shadowdancer 22:30, 24 July 2009 (UTC)